Forget About You
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Laura Lynch has the life she wanted : a beautiful husband and a lovely daughter but what will happen when she falls hard on her head and has a brain trauma ? Will she ever remember her love life ? [BASED ON THE VOW]. Raura.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Well... You guys know that Very Bad Strip is going to end soon ? So I come here to you with this new fanfic called «Forget About You». This idea came to me when I watched****_ The Vow_**** and listened to R5's ****_Forget About You_****. I don't know how much chapters it will have... Maybe 7 or 8, it'll depend on my ideas :). And also if you want me to continue it !**

Forget About You

**Chapters : 7 or 8 **

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rating T **

**Pairing : Raura (Ross Lynch & Laura Marano)**

**Summary : «Laura Lynch has the life she wanted : a beautiful husband and a lovely daughter but what will happen when she falls hard on her head and has a brain trauma ? Will she ever remember her love life ? [BASED ON THE VOW]»**

_Where am I ? Why is it so dark ? _

**_Laura... Laura..._**

Someone is calling my name... But I can't distinguish his voice. I don't know that voice...

_**Laura, babe... Wake up please !**_

I groaned and finally open my eyes, but I whinced when the light enters my eyes. Next to me, on my left, stands a man I've never seen before, did I ? He seems happy to see me, and I look down at his legs to see a little girl hiding behind them. Suddenly, he steps closer to me and I shiver, what does he want ?

«Don't touch me... » I whispered as he looked at me with a frown.  
«Laur... It's me, Ross ! »  
«I'm sorry but I don't know you... » This man called Ross looked at the doctor on my right  
«What is happening ? Why can't she remember me ? »  
«Mr. Lynch, I'm afraid to say this but... »  
«Spit it out, Doctor ! »

The doctor's face turned into a grave state as he looks at me,

«Your wife is suffering from a brain trauma... »

* * *

**Soooo what did you think of the prologue ? I know it's short but I wanted to give it a try ! Should I continue ?  
I'm not a pro in writing sad stories like that but I wanted to change a little because I'm always writing rated M fanfics ^^  
Thanks for you **


	2. Laura's accident

**Hello my dearest readers, here is the 1st chapter of FAY, hope you'll like it. Don't forget to review and fav and follow :D That'd be very nice ^^ Love youu 3333**

* * *

**FORGET ABOUT YOU **

**LAURA POV**

I opened my eyes to the sunlights of the morning. I felt a body beside me and I smiled, turning my head to see my lovely husband sleeping next to me, his blonde hair in front of his eyes. He's so beautiful. I kissed his forehead and he stirred, opening his hazel eyes. He stood on his elbow and looked at me, smirking. He leant in and kissed my lips, which I kissed back.

«Good morning, Mrs. Lynch !»

«Good morning to you too, sweetie ! »

«What a night, yesterday ! I'd love to have a round two... »

He began to trail kisses down my neck and I giggled,

«Ross, stop it ! Rosie is going to wake up ! »

He groaned and returned to his intial position, lying in bed as he watched me stand up. I stood up, the covers hiding my naked body as Ross watches it, looking disappointed.

«Gosh I'd love to see a good view this morni- »

He was cut off by me throwing a pillow at his face. I laughed at his reaction and decided to put on my nightgown, he stood up too after putting on his underwear of course. He came behind me and put his arms around my waist and began to kiss my shoulder.

«Let's wake Rosie up, huh ? »

«Of course ! And I'll make pancakes ! »

We headed to the bedroom next to ours and to our little sunshine's bed. She was peacefully sleeping, she has blonde curled hair and big brown eyes as mine, but she looked a lot more like Ross than me.

Ross began to run his hand in Rosie's hair as she began to stir, opening her beautiful eyes. She looked at us and immediately flashed a smile.

«Good morning, Mommy, Daddy !»

«Good morning, princess ! »

I kissed my daughter on the forehead and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, Ross and Rosie following my steps,

I was married to Ross for 6 years now, and I got pregnant 4 years ago when we didn't expect it, we were so happy to hear this, well Ross was because for my part I was kinda scared about this. But days after days, I was so in a hurry to be a mother.

Now I'm 24, I'm in the acting business so does Ross, we have the main roles in a serie on ABC Family, where we interpret a young married couple who have some problems into having a baby. It has a lot of humor but it's more mature than our roles were in Austin & Ally.

Speaking of Austin & Ally, it ended at its 5th season 3 years ago, but I miss it a lot. We are always hanging out with Calum and Raini of course, they are engaged at that time and Raini is expecting her first baby. Ross is preparing his first album, R5 decided to take their own paths, Rydel and Ratliff are married and have a 6 years-old. Rocky is engaged to one of his fans, for Riker it's more difficult because girls are usually broking his heart so he prefers to focus on his own music. Concerning Ryland, he's married to his girlfriend of 7 years and they have a 2 years old child.

«What are you thinking about, Laur ? »

I looked at my husband who was sitting at the kitchen table next to Rosie, he had a worried look on his face.

«Oh nothing, just thinking about our lives, you know. Raini & Calum, Rydel & Ratliff, Rocky & Eleana, Ryland & Savannah... But I feel also sorry for Riker... »

«Yeah we've come a long way ! » He winked and I couldn't help but blush, even if we are together for 8 years I can't stop blushing.

«Mommy ? »

«Yeah, Rosie ? » I answered before drinking some orange juice.

«Can I have a little sister or a little brother ? »

I spat out my orange juice and looked away, avoiding Ross' glance, because I'm sure he's smirking at me. I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment, as I looked at our daughter. I wanted to talk but I was cut off by Ross.

«Princess... Me too I want a son... A Lynch boy, will you be able to handle him, ex-Marano ? »

I looked up at Ross, and I saw some hope in his eyes, I blushed again and smiled before nodding a him, he raised an eyebrow and smirked,

«Why are you nodding, babe ? Wait... you want a baby too ? »

I bit on my bottom lip and nodded again, I saw him grin, a grin which reached his ears, and I laughed. He came towards me, stucking me against the table and his body.

«So why are we waiting ? Let's practice ! »

«Ross... Rosie is looking at us ! And I can't, I have to continue to record my songs»

He sighed and turned around to see our daughter, looking at us with her mouth open. I laughed and freed myself from his grip. I kissed him and took Rosie's hand.

«Come on, Rosie, it's time to wash up. Ross sweetie can you put away in the kitchen ? You're a sweetheart »

We headed to the bathroom as I began to prepare Rosie for school and myself for work.

«Mommy ? When will my little brother come ? »

«Listen, you'll have to wait because Mommy has a lot of stuff to do... »

«How do you make babies then? »

«We'll talk about it later, here you go ! It's time to go »

We reached downstairs and I saw Ross dancing shirtless on some random music, while tidying the kitchen. I laughed and tickled his side which made him scream like a little girl and I laughed more.

«Wait for it, Lynch... Rosie my princess come and give a kiss to your daddy ! »

She ran to him and give him a big kiss on his cheek, I feel some heat in my stomach as I watch the father-daughter scene. He put her down and came towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist,

«See you later, Laur ! Be careful at work ! »

«Don't worry, Ross ! Nothing will happen to me ! » I kissed him on the lips but he deepened the kiss. I broke off the kiss and leant my forehead against his.

«I love you, Ross ! »

«Me too Laura so much ! »

We waved at him and got into the car, I brought Rosie to school and I headed to Hollywood Records studios. I saluted all the staff and went to my dressing-room, I smiled at all the pictures in my dressing-room, _Ross and me at our first date, our wedding, our honeymoon, Ross with his head on my belly, when I gave birth to Rosie..._

Today I've recorded 2 full songs and I was happy, but I was more happy at that moment because in about 20 minutes I'll be seeing the love of my life, I left the building after thanking all the staff for the work they do everyday with me. I have to cross the road to get to my car, but I didn't see lights because everything turned so fast, I thought about Ross and Rosie...

But everything vanished... I wasn't able to say if it'll be the same...

I'm Laura Lynch and here's my story begins...

* * *

**OMGGGG Laura ! Well the chapter 2 will be the sequel to the prologue so make sure to read the prologue haha! And I'm making a contest : Who wants to be Riker's girlfriend in this story ? So fill up the answers :**

**Name :**

**Age : (Riker is 29 in this story)**

**Hobbies :**

**Town :**

**See you soon on FAY ! :) #Raura Forever ! :D**


	3. Do I know you?

**Helloooooo ! Here is the 2nd chapter of Forget About You, it will be the only Ross Pov so enjoy :p. Maybe I'll do a Rose POV in the future but we'll see :) Don't forget to review :) Thanks ! ^^**

* * *

**ROSS POV**

What ? Laura's in the hospital ? I have to get there quick, the doctors didn't tell me what she has, I hope she's okay ! I looked at the car's mirror to see Rose looking through the window with a neutral expression, I gulped at that sight, what is she thinking ? When I reach the hospital I got out the car with Rose and I took her in my arms as I rushed in the hospital. I talked to the lady at the front desk and asked for Laura's room. Once I know it, I rush to her room and open the door after the doctor's approuval. She has been asleep for 4 hours now and it was 9:00pm

Here she is, her face is pale almost like the sheets she's lying in. She has a lot of bruises on her arms and on her face. Her right leg is in a plaster.

I stepped towards her as Rose follows me, I sat on the chair next to her bed and Rose sat on my lap. I took one of Laura's hand in mine, it's cold and I shiver.

«Daddy ? »

«Yeah, sweetie ? »

«Mom is asleep ? Or she is dead ? »

I frowned at that thought, how could Rose know what «dead » means ?

«No she's asleep Princess » I kissed her on the forehead and I turned to my wife, holding a tight grip on her hand,

«Laura...Laura... »

No answer. I try again.

«Laura, babe... Wake up please... »

Suddenly as I was going to lose hope, I met her beautiful brown eyes. Is she happy to see me I don't think so... She looks down at my legs to see Rose, but no smile appears on her face, like she doesn't car about it. I reached my hand to her face but she turns her head. Gosh that hurts... But less than what she said after that.

«Don't touch me... » She whispered and I frowned at her.

«Laur... It's me Ross ! »

«I'm sorry but I don't know you... »

My eyes widened, it feels like someone grabbed my heart and tear it apart, I feel my eyes fill up with tears as I turn to the doctor on her other side, I clenched my fists as I spoke,

«What is happening ? Why can't she remember me ? »

He was playing with his hands, God... That's bad...

«Mr. Lynch , I'm afraid to say that but... »

He's begining to play with my nerves and I don't like that...

«Spit it out, doctor... »

« Your wife is suffering from a brain trauma... »

«What the... ? Brain Trauma ? You are saying that she had lost her memory ? »

«I'm afraid so.. »

«Da.. God... Laura ? Stop playing around babe» I said, laughing but she kept her neutral expression.

All of a sudden, Vanessa, her sister, and her parents entered the room. They wrapped their arms around her and she hugged them back. I felt Rose wrapping her arms around my legs and I smiled, she knew that I wasn't feeling well.

I looked up and I realized that Damiano, Laura's father, looking at me, with a frown, before throwing himself at me and I backed away. He was yelling at me and I felt guilty, I felt guilty because if she stayed at home, nothing at all would have happened.

«I was right when I said that Laura shouldn't have married a guy like you ! You disgust me, Lynch, so get out now, get out of Laura's life now ! »

«DAMIANO ! »

Ellen stepped towards me and put an hand on my shoulder,

«Don't pay attention at what Damiano just said, I'm happy that it was you instead of Garrett I couldn't stand that guy, you make my daughter happy and you have a lovely daughter ! Do you want us to take Laura home ? »

I looked down and whispered,

«How can't she remember us... ? I mean I've known her for so long but what now ? It's nice of you, Ellen, but I think that Laura belongs with us now, thanks for the offer, If I need any help I know that you'll be there for us so thank you very much ! »

I looked up at her and she smiled, as I looked behind her I saw Rose sitting on her mother's bed looking at her and Laura was looking at her with anxiety,

«Mommy ? »

«Who are you ? Sorry Sweetie I don't remember you... But you said that I'm your mom, right ? »

«Yes... And you're married to daddy there... »

I saw Laura looking at me, frowning like she always did when she thought,

«Sorry but both of your faces don't remind me of something... Mom, Dad, Vanessa ? Can you explain to me what happened ? »

I was disappointed about the fact that she didn't want me to tell the story, I feel broken... But I wanted to help her so I stood in front of her.

«Laura... »

«Yes, mister ? »

«Just call me Ross ! » I said with a sad smile

«What do you want ? »

«To tell you what happened... »

«You know what happened ? Where you with me ? »

«No I wasn't... But the doctors told me that they found you unconscious on the street, you were violently hit by a car. »

«Oh »

«This explains your bruises and... Your brain trauma ! »

A silence came out of nowhere, nobody spoke, only the sounds of machines were heard.

«What did you say Ross ? My daughter has a brain trauma ? »

«Yeah... »

«Oh poor you... Are you sure you can handle this, Ross ? »

«Ellen... Laura is my wife and I love her with all my heart... So yes I'm totally sure about it ! »

I looked at Laura and when she caught my glance she turned her head and I swear I could see her cheeks red with embarrassment. I sat on the bed, next to her and took her hand.

«What do you think, Laura ? » I looked into her eyes and she looked down, after a few minutes she looked up and smiled shyly,

«Why not ? »

«Really ? »

«Yes but... Don't go too quick on me, I don't remember you sooo... »

«Don't worry ! I'll do anything for you to recover your memory ! Trust me like always, huh ? »

«If you say so, I must trust you » I let go of her hand and went towards the door, while taking Rose's hand, I saw in our daughter's eyes that she was hurt that her mother didn't recognize her,

«I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:00am, just make sure you feel good. Goodnight...babe »

I closed the door,

_I need to know now... Can you love me again, Laura ? _

_Even if you can't, I'll always love you, and I'll anything to see you smile to me again, kiss me again, hug me again, look at me with those delicious eyes... _**ANYTHING_ !_**

* * *

**What did you think ? How will Laura's life will be with Ross and Rose now ? You'll see in the 3rd chapter of Forget About You :)**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW **

**THANKS :D**


	4. Coming back

**Hellooooooo guys ! Sorry for the long wait but I was very busy these past weeks and I'm happy to meet all of you again ! Having favs and follows on my lemons haha :D Here's the new chapter of FAY ^^ in ROSS POV :D Yeah I know I said that'll be one ROSS POV but sorry, but I couldn't help writing this chapter in Ross Pov ^^')**

**I changed the rating, it goes from T to M :) because... well you'll see in the past, but I'll warn you of course ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**ROSS POV**

I woke up the next day, today I would finally have my wife by my side even if she doesn't remember neither me nor Rosie. I went to my daughter's room to wake her up too, I stroke her long blonde hair which she herited from me and she opened her brown doe eyes which she got from Laura.

«Morning, sunshine. Slept well ? »

She mumbled a soft «yes», I saw that she was disappointed into Laura not remembering us. I frowned and I took her bath and gave her breakfast. She didn't touch her pancakes and her eyes were filling with tears. My heart broke at that sight and I took her in my arms as I felt some tears rolling on my cheeks. I heard a little «I miss Mommy... » in my shoulder and I shivered. I broke off the hug and she kissed me on the cheek.

«I love you, daddy ! »

«Me too, princess... Mommy will come back soon, I promise ! »

After that little moment, I dropped Rosie at kindergarden and headed at the hospital. I saw Rydel helping Laura with her stuff but she looked kinda afraid, Rocky and Riker... with a girl I didn't met before, did I ?

«Hey Rossy ! »

«Guys ? What are you doing here ? »

«Just helping Laura 'cause Mom told us so »

«Hello you must be Ross ! »

I turned to that voice and discovered a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, smiling at me,

«Yeah, and you are ? »

«I'm Hannah, Riker's girlfriend. Don't you find him cute ? »

«If you say so... »

«Hey ! »

I smiled at Riker's voice and Hannah kissed him, they were cute and I was totally sure she won't break her heart and I felt relieved, I looked at Laura, she was so beautiful despite of the cuts she has on the face, she looked up at me and waved,

«Hello, Ross ! »

«Hey, Laur ! Slept well ? »

«Yes, thank you... »

I looked at Rocky and he nudged my arm, whispering,

«You okay, bro ? »

«Yeah, just a bit tired, I didn't get enough sleep at night, I was thinking about Laura... »

«How is my goddaughter doing ? Is she taking it well ? »

«Well we cried in eachothers arms, this morning. If she didn't go to her job, this wouldn't be happening, and we'll be making a new baby... »

I sighed and I looked at Rocky, who was smirking at me,

«What ? You're creepy... Stop looking at me like that, by the way why are you looking at me like a doof ? »

«That's the solution, Ross ! »

«Huh ? I don't get you... »

«Seduce her like before Ross ! I'm sure she will fall for you a second time ! »

I frowned at what Rocky just said, impressed by the fact that he said a clever idea, and I let out a little laugh,

«Like taking off my shirt in front of her ? I know the horny side of Laura is still there »

I wiggled my eyebrows at Rocky and the latter laughed,

«Guys, we can go ! »

I looked at Rydel, and then at Laura, she was looking down, a little bit nervous, I went by her side, and bend a little so that our faces were facing eachothers,

«Hey, you're okay ? »

She nodded, shyly as I smiled at her, hesitantly taking her hand, he looked at our hands then at me, did she blush ? We exited the hospital and I opened the door for Laura in order to her to get in, Rydel, Riker, Hannah and Rocky were smiling at me,

«Thanks for coming, it means a lot to me »

«Do you want to eat an icecream with us ? »

«No I think I'll pass this time, I'm exhausted...»

Rydel stepped closer to and put a hand on my shoulder,

«If you need help, just give us a call, we know really well that you didn't want the Maranos to be implied in »

I looked down as I remembered what happened with Damiano yesterday,

_I looked up and I realized that Damiano, Laura's father, looking at me, with a frown, before throwing himself at me and I backed away. He was yelling at me and I felt guilty, I felt guilty because if she stayed at home, nothing at all would have happened._

_«I was right when I said that Laura shouldn't have married a guy like you ! You disgust me, Lynch, so get out now, get out of Laura's life now ! »_

_«DAMIANO ! »_

Damiano never approved our wedding, when I started dating Laura, he had always something mean about me, but Vanessa and Ellen were always proving him wrong and I felt relieved.

My siblings drove off and I entered my car, Laura was looking at her hands on her lap, during the drive she hadn't say a word, I didn't force her to, I know that she was lost, confused. I parked in the garage and we went out to enter our house,

«Mommyyyyyyyy ! »

A little silhouette with blonde hair threw her arms around Laura's waist, and I swore I had seen a smile on her face when she saw Rosie running towards her,

«Hello, sweetie. »

I saw Rosie tighten her grip on Laura's waist and I guessed she was sobbing, I walked into the kitchen to see Laura's sister, Vanessa. She had to pick Rosie up from school while we were at the hospital, we had spent a lot time in hospital, talking and talking.

«Auntie Vanessa and I made cookies today Mommy do you want to taste one ? »

«I'll be pleased »

Rosie gave Laura a cookie and when their hands touched, I saw Laura holding her head in pain, I jumped at her feet and I felt a hand on my shirt, pushing me soflty away,

«Ross it's okay... I've had a lot of these, that night ! »

«These «what » ? »

«I don't know how to explain it... Some sorts of visions ? »

«You mean you saw some memories of your past ? »

She nodded,

«And what did you see earlier ? »

She looked down and blushed,

«Come on... »

«You and I... No it's too embarrassing ! »

I let out a small laugh, I got her point,

«You and I making love ? »

The blush to her cheeks began to turn out to a deep red crimson,

«And I saw how I gave birth to Rosie Stormie Lynch... »

I smiled widely at her and lifted her up, spinning her around,

«Laura ! That's amazing ! You're progressing ! »

«I guess so... »

Later this night, Rosie felt asleep in Laura's arms and she was stroking her blonde hair, whispering a little melody,

«Do you want me to put her in bed »

She stopped singing and looked at me,

«No, I get it »

She went to Rosie's room and put her in bed, I looked the whole scene, when she murmured how much she loved her, when she kissed her on the forehead, she saw me and closed the door of the room in order to let Rosie sleep,

«Where am I going to sleep ? »

«In our bed ? I'll take the sofa in the living room »

«You don't have to, Ross... »

«I mean it Laur... Goodnight, my love »

«Goodnight, Ross »

I stepped close to her and kissed her on the forehead, I saw her whincing in pain again I frowned at this, she looked at me while putting a hand on her forehead, she opened the door of our bedroom and I looked at it with wide eyes, how does she know that this room was their bedroom ?

He sighed while going downstairs.

He get rid of his jean and shirt, leaving him in his boxers, he looked at the ceiling, smiling. He was now sure that he keeps getting contacts with her she'll be remembering all of their life in the blink of an eye, but she has to pass through severals pain and he shivered at this.

Will he be able to do this? Will Laura love him again ?

He grabbed the covers to his body and drifted to sleep, tomorrow will be another day !

* * *

**Soooo Laura is back at the Lynches :) and she's remembering step by step her life before ! but don't worry there will be some obstacles to their love...**

**10 reviews for the next chap ! Yup I'm now putting conditions to this fanfic to see if you're still interested in it :)**


	5. I want a baby

**Helloooooo ! Well I'm very disappointed in you guys... I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter... But I decided to post the new chapter because a good friend of mine asked for :) you can read her fanfictions, she's Frenchrauslly on :)**

**Thanks to you ! 3333 And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

LAURA POV

I saw a familiar face in front of me, moaning my name, sweating and grunting, was he... ? All of a sudden, I opened my eyes, panting heavily, the face was gone, I was alone in... my bedroom ? Was it a dream ? Was I dreaming about love making ? The door flung open and a blonde guy entered the room, Ross was there, a towel around his waist and I shivered watching his muscles moving as he searched for his clothes in the closet. I screamed because I wasn't used to that, he turned around, jumping, losing the towel as I looked at his «little man». He covered again with his towel and went bright red.

«Sorry Laur... But usually, you enjoy that view »

He smirked but not for a while because of the look on my face,

«Hey babe, you know that's just a cock nothing ba- »

I cut him off by throwing a pillow at him, he laughed and came to me,

«My revenge will be very awful, Mrs. Lynch... »

I didn't expect what he did next, he was tickling me and I screamed of laughter, when I was out of breath he stopped and we looked into eachothers eyes, I feel myself leaning in but he softly pushed me away,

«What the... ? »

«Sorry Laur but I won't take advantage on y- »

Fuck it ! I wanted him to kiss me, maybe it will help me remembering, I think that worked a little because I remembered the first day we met, it was for an audition, for a teen sitcom Austin & Ally, but now I was in a new TV show with Ross,

This kiss was passionnate, I wasn't able to break it off, his lips were soft and his hands magical,

To my disappointment, he broke off the kiss, leaving us forehead against forehead

«Why ? Why is it happening to me ? »

«I was asking myself the same question, but gosh how I missed your lips... Well I'm gonna get dressed... Erm.. See you later, babe. You can check on Rosie if you want to»

«Yes... thanks Ross! »

He kissed me on the cheek and went into the bathroom, I woke up still in my nightgown, and I went into Rosie's room, she was peacefully sleeping, I stroke her hair and she opened her eyes, she looked at me with a smile on her face. Suddenly, my headache came again, flashes of conversations like this one :

_I was in the kitchen with Ross and Rosie, having breakfast, I was face to face with them,_

_«Mommy ? »_

_«Yeah, Rosie ? »_

_«Can I have a little sister or a little brother ? »_

_«Princess... Me too I want a son... A Lynch boy, will you be able to handle him, ex-Marano ? »_

Suddenly I nodded and then the vision ended, Rosie was looking at me, worried,

«Mommy are you alright ? »

«Yes, sunshine. I just remembered one thing... »

«What was it ? »

«A conversation about having a baby »

«Mommy ! It was 2 days ago ! You're remembering quickly ! I'm so proud of you ! »

I took her in my arms and spinned her, she was laughing and so I was.

«What's happening ? »

I put Rosie down and ran towards Ross, and we ended on the floor, me on top of him,

«Hey, Laur ? Are you feeling go- ? »

I cut him off by crushing my lips to his, he sat down, sitting me on his lap, while deepening the kiss, I broke off the kiss when I felt his tounge,

«So, Laur, what's the matter ? »

«Well... I remembered something else »

«And what was it about ? »

I looked down, blushing, I felt him smirk,

«Really, Laur ? You really are a naughty girl »

«No it's not like that ! It was about us having a baby »

«Oh »

«What's wrong ? »

«I just wish you were never involved in a car crash... »

«I know, Ross, I know... »

He buried his head in my neck and I stroked the back of his neck, playing with his hair. I could feel him sob, and I tightened our hug, while Rosie was stroking his back. Suddenly, the front bell rang and I decided to check who was here. I opened the door to see a man, well pretty man in front of me.

«Hello ? »

The guy took me in his arms and I felt something warm running through my whole body. I broke off the hug and the gut looked me in the eyes. His eyes were blue like an ocean and I could feel myself drowning. Someone coughed to get our attention. I turned around to see Ross looking at the guy furiously.

«What are you doing here, Toby ? »

«Ross, bro it has been a long ti- »

«Get out, Clayton... »

«ROSS ! »

Ross looked down at me, shocked by my shouting or my behaviour, I don't really know. I turned to look at... Toby. Wait a sec... Toby Johnson... one of the dancers I met on the set of Teen Beach Movie, when Ross was filming it.. We dated for a year. I remember now ! I threw my arms around Garrett's neck and kissed him fully on the lips. I could feel Ross tearing us apart, and holding Garrett by the shirt.

«Get out, or I'll make you... »

«Okay no need to be mad, Laura can I take you for dinner tonight ? »

«I'll be pleased, thanks Toby. »

«I'll pick you up at 7, can't wait. »

Toby left the house and I looked at Ross who was extremly pissed off and so was I.

«What's your problem, Ross ?! »

«He's my fucking problem, Laura ! Fuck ! He's flirting with you and you dared to fucking kiss him ! »

«I'm amnesic for God's sake ! »

«Fine ! You know what Laura ? I'm done ! »

«What ? »

«You completely understand ! Have a nice live »

On these words, he left, slamming the door. I went on my knees, looking at the front door, hoping that he will come back. But he doesn't, not at all.

At 7pm, Toby rang the bell. I decided to not go to the cinemas because I wanted to spend the evening with Rosie,

«So how long have you been with Ross ? »

«Huh... »

«You don't remember ? Poor him ! »

«My mom is amnesic, you idiot... »

«ROSIE ! »

Rosie came closer to me and whispered in my ear,

«Mommy... Daddy said that Toby was here because he wanted to have fun with girls, he told me when you were in the shower »

«Your dad is a jealous man ! And where is he by the way ? »

«He didn't want me to tell you... »

«I see... He's probably drinking with sluts by his side... »

I murmured this last sentence, my eyes filling with tears, I turned to Garrett,

«I'm sorry, Toby but it won't work between you and me... »

«WHAT ? »

«Can you please go ? »

«Not before I get what I want... »

I shivered at his deep voice,

«What do you mean... ? »

I took a step back and I was emprisonned between him and the wall, I could feel him kissing my neck, he was too strong for me and I closed my eyes, praying that someone could save me,

And so someone answered to my prayer because Toby was on the floor holding his nose, I turned around to see Ross,

«Nobody messes with my wife and my daughter, now get out or I'll kick your ass ! »

Toby ran away, and I looked down, afraid to look at Ross after the small fight we got into. I could feel him approaching and putting his hands on my shoulders,

«I'm sorry Laura, but I couldn't stand seeing you kiss that jerk, I know I'm a sick jealous guy but you're my wife so you promised to be mine forever... »

«I'm sorry too Ross... I don't know what had gotten into me... »

«You're amnesic, you lost your marks... »

«Yeah you're right... »

I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips but I pulled away when I heard Rosie yawning,

«I guess someone is tired... Can you put her in bed, please Ross ? I'll be waiting for you upstairs in our bedroom » I winked at him and he smiled, while putting Rosie in bed. Minutes later, he knocked on the door, I told him to enter and he looked at me, with his mouth hang open. I was on my knees on the bed, facing him and biting my bottom lip in a red nightgown.

«Hey what's with that ? »

«Ross... »

«What ? »

«I want a baby... »

He looked at me in the eyes and grabbed my face, putting a kiss on my lips,

«Me too, Laur, me too... But are you sure ? I mean what if your amnesia comes back again ? »

I laughed and he looked at me, confused.

«No need to be afraid, I want this so come here and make love to me, Ross Shor Lynch... »

* * *

**Ohoh the Lynches decided to have a baby :3 Sooo it means that in the next chapter, there will be a sex scene (See I'm warning you ^^)**

**Sooooo here we go again and I hope it'll work ! 10 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	6. What's wrong ?

**Helloooooo guys ! Sorry for the wait ! No sex scene in it, duh... Hope you'll like it, and don't forget to read Frenchrauslly and I's new fanfic Undead Love (There's only the prologue but can you read it and tell us if we should continue ? :)) Thanks for your support :)**

* * *

**ROSS POV**

I looked at Laura, uncertain, of course I wanted to have a baby with her but not under her state, her eyes were reflecting sincerity and fear, I gulped when I felt her hand on the hidden buldge in my jeans, she didn't make it easy,

"Laura..."

"What is it, Ross ?"

"Don't..."

She looked up and I saw her eyes filling with tears, she took her hand away,

"So you don't want me anymore...?"

"Of course I want you... but not like that, Laur..."

"Ask me questions about our sex life, Ross..."

"Huh?"

"I wanna prove to you that I'll be able to handle some love making with my husband..."

"You're not serious about this ?"

"GO, ROSS !"

I shivered at her voice, never of my life she had spoken to me that way, I sighed and sat down next to her,

"Fine but under one condition..."

"What is it ?"

"If you answer right, I remove a piece of clothing..."

I saw her bite her lips when she began to scan my body,

"Okay..."

"Well first question... When did we have our first time?"

"Two months after the beginning of our dating ?"

"Lucky break..."

I removed my shirt and she almost drooled at the sight of my abs, like she always did when she was horny,

"Second question... Did you ever suck my cock ?"

"Ewww no way !"

"You almost did then, but you had to stop when you heard my mom knocking on my door"

I removed my jeans, leaving me in my pink boxers, she tried to reach for me but I stood up, I sent her a wink,

"You can look but don't touch"

She groaned in frustration and sat down, playing with the hem of her nightgown,

"And last question... Where did we have sex in order to procreate Rosie ?"

"JOKER !"

"Oh no ! You can't have a joker sorry babe but I'm putting my jeans on"

"Hey ! That's unfair !"

"No that's the game, honey !"

"You didn't say anything about that rule"

"Don't be a bad loser, babe..."

"Am I ? Don't push me into ripping your clothes, Lynch..."

"You wouldn't Lynch..."

The next thing I knew, Laura was throwing herself at me, kissing me like a mad person, I lifted her up so that she can be at the same height, I missed the heat of her body against mine, I broke off our kiss and I looked at her in the eyes,

"Laur... are you sure ?"

"Ross... You're my husband... So yes I'm sure !"

She crushed her lips on mines, and grinded herself against me which granted me a groan, she nipped on my bottom lips, as I was burying my hands under her nightgown, I felt her shiver in my arms, was it from the heat of the moment or because she was scared about "doing" it under her amnesia ? I broke off a second time and she looked at me, confused,

"Ross ?"

I put her down and took her hands in order to make her sit on the bed with me, she was on my lap and we were looking into eachothers' eyes, she buried her head in the crook of my neck and bit on that sweet spot which made me groan and getting bigger in my pants, everytime she did that I fell more in love with her... Wait ! How did she remember that ?

She leant in to kiss me and I turned my head,

"Ross ? What's wrong ?"

"How did you remember that ?"

"What "that"?"

"You kissing the spot that drives me crazy without hesitating ?"

"Well..."

"LAURA ! Tell me now !"

She stood up, walking to the door,

"I can't Ross... I really can't..."

"Why ? Laura, please !"

I stood up too, grabbing her wrist, she looked up at me, and I saw tears falling from her eyes,

"What's wrong, babe ? Is it because of me ?"

"No..."

"Because of your amnesia ?"

I heard her gasp, and I knew something was wrong with her amnesia,

"Is something about it ? Is it bad ? Are you going to die ? No, Laura ! You can't leave us, I can't live without yo-"

She cut me off by kissing me on the lips, I brought her closer to me in order to deepen that kiss, but she broke it off,

"No, Ross... It's not my amnesia the problem, it's me..."

"Then why did you gasp ?"

"I-I..."

I nodded at her in order for her to continue her explanation,

"Ross... I can't..."

"Laura... Please, I'm your husband, don't you trust me ?"

"Of course, I trust you ! But I'm so mad at myself for letting Rosie and you suffer from my mistakes..."

"What ? Which mistakes ?"

"Ross..."

Suddenly, a girl's scream were heard, and I screamed my daughter's name while rushing into her bedroom, she was screaming, in sweat and crying in her bed, I took her in my arms and she sobbed, I looked at Laura then looked at the ground, holding Rosie tighter, I whispered to Laura,

"Since your accident, Rosie has nightmares, nightmares of you dying, leaving us, breaking the Ross Lynch family apart..."

"Ross..."

"Do you realize how much it hurts, Laura ? How many times, I've cried for you ? I've protected you ?"

Here I was crying, like a child while looking at Laura who began to cry too, I felt Rosie moving, her eyes were still closed,

"Daddy..."

I coughed, trying to regain my voice

"Yeah ?"

"Don't be so mean to Mommy... are you gonna divorce ?"

I looked at Laura and she was frowning at the ground, tears falling to the ground, I bit my bottom lip, maybe I got too hard on her...

"Laur..."

"No, Ross... You were right... I shouldn't have done that"

"What do you mean ?"

She sighed and I looked, anxious, while Rosie sat on my lap in order for her to stood on the ground, she looked at her mother,

"Mommy ?"

Laura looked up at her daughter to see her smile, which granted her a shy smile on her beautiful tearful face, she opened her arms for her daughter to invite her for a hug,

"Rosie... Come here..."

Rosie ran up to Laura and jumped into her arms, the two girls of my life crying happily together, hours passed by, and Laura and I put Rosie to bed, she was sleeping in her mother's arms, like she always did before Laura's accident, but I couldn't help thinking about what got Laura sad, and I'll put my finger on it once we'll be in our bedroom,

Once in our bed, I turned my head to Laura, she was looking at me with desire in the eyes, I gulped when she palped my erection through my boxers,

"Someone is happy to see me ?"

"You know that I'm always happy to see you babe... But can I ask a question ?"

It was hard to focus because she was nibbling my collarbone and stroking my cock inside my boxers, Why was she horny like that ?

"Sure"

"What were the mistakes you make ?"

All of a sudden, she froze, stopping pleasuring me, she withdrew her hand and lips, and went away from me, tears building in her brown eyes, desire disappearing but remplaced by a sudden fear,

"Laura ?"

"I-I..."

She sighed, trying to fight her tears, looking at me in the eyes, which reflected her usual sincerity,

"I've faked my amnesia..."

* * *

**Oh Oh, Lauraaaaaa ! :O How could you ? I think that the next chapter will be the last one :/  
10 reviews for the next chapter, **

**Stay Rossome, love you 333333**


	7. The explanations

**Hellooooo my dear readers, I know that my ending from last chapter was breath-taking but in this one, you'll want to murder me I know, I know ^^**

**It's kinda a gift because I won't be posting for a few days... I have exams from Monday to Wednesday and I'm going back to school on the 20th of January soooo I guess FAY will be finished before that date ;). There'll be 2 or 3 chapters after this one :)**

**But if you kill me, you won't have the next chapters haha ! Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**LAURA POV**

I wait for Ross' answer as I bit my lip, looking at him in this eyes, I could tell that he was angry,

"What ? You just fooled us ? What for ?"

"Ross... I was... threatened... so badly ! I was scared that he could hurt Rosie and you..."

"Who "he" ? Tell me Laura !"

"I can't Ross, I really can't !"

"I guess that you don't trust me, do you?"

"Ross..."

"I guess that we should make a break..."

"Are you serious ?"

I looked at him, he had a frown on his face and was looking away, I stepped closer to him and reached for his hand, he withdrew his hand, glancing at me, I sighed,

"Listen to me, Ross..."

"I know that you will continue to lie to me and I can't handle one more lie, Laura..."

"John..."

"What "John", Laura ?"

"Our boss..."

"Yeah?"

"He... he..."

"What did he fucking do ? Tell me !

I bursted into tears and Ross came to me, holding my hand,

"He tried to abuse me..."

"WHAAAAAAT ?"

"John tried to rape me..."

"FUCK !"

He let go of my hand and stood, his eyes darkening,

"Ross..."

"How could you dare ?"

"I... I"

"I don't wanna hear a fucking single word coming from your mouth... You should have told me ! I should have help you, this bastard I want to cut his head off and play football with it ! We are married for God's sake ! You have to trust me !"

He put on his shirt and went upstairs, I followed him, tears falling down my cheeks,

"Ross !"

He stopped, not turning around, I shivered, is it going to be the end of the Ross Lynch family ?

"Wh-What about us ?"

He decided to turn around but not looking at me, tears were forming in his eyes as he shook his head, exiting the house, I knelt and cried a lot this night, I wasn't able to sleep, I had a picture of us against my heart, and I wouldn't let it go, I ruined everything... Suddenly, my phone rang and I see that it was Raini,

I picked up, coughing to regain my voice,

"Hello ?"

"Laura ? Are you all right ? Ross came earlier... And I think we should talk"

"Yes, meet me at ou-... my place now..."

I hung up, Of course it was 3am but I needed some confort from my bestfriend... 10 minutes later, I opened the front door and threw myself in Raini's arms, while she was closing the door,

"I-I fucking ruined everything ! I wanna die so bad... I wish I die-"

"LAURA ! Don't you dare saying this !"

I looked down and bit my bottom lip, we sat on the couch in the living-room as I tried to fight back others tears who threatened to fall,

"Ross told us about your "fake" amnesia"

I looked at her, shocked, happy that Ross was at their place and afraid by what her bestfriend thinks about it,

"How is he ?"

"Deeply sad... You have the same expression on both your faces..."

"Oh..."

"So, wanna talk about it ?"

I sighed, as the memories came back to me,

"Well-"

_5 days earlier in the morning, I have to go to work alone, Ross had to record his new album and he had no scene to film with me today, I decided to go in my living room where the stylists rearranged my outfit, my hair and makeup, once they were done with that, they left the room. In the mirror, I saw John standing at my door, he closed it and stepped closer to me, I felt his breath in my neck and I shivered,_

"_What are you doing ?"_

"_Ross isn't here, is he ?"_

"_No..." _

_I stood up when I heard him say "good" against my skin, what the fuck is going on ? I moved back and my back met the door, shit he had locked it, he was against me and kissing my neck, I thought about Ross and I kicked him in his genital area and unlocked the room then left the room, crying in the corridor,_

"-after that day I promised to not come back again"

"What a jerk ! Why didn't you tell Ross about it ?"

"I wanted to keep it to myself because I panicked, I was afraid that he would kill him... I wanted to protect him..."

"Why ? Did he threaten you ?"

"He threatened Rosie and Ross..."

"Under which condition?"

I gulped, looking away,

"If I shouldn't tell Ross about this, so you know that's why I decided to fake my amnesia..."

"What are you going to do now ?"

"I really don't know... Ross is maybe organizing our divorce..."

"Don't say that ! You know that he loves you, right ?"

"I'm not really sure now..."

"LAURA ! He's just worried about you ! How much he cried for you these days !"

"I know..." I smiled a little "You know, we had talked about having a new baby, and I ruined everything... I'm such a mess..."

I yawned,

"You should go to sleep, I'll take Rosie to school tomorrow, so that you can sleep all day"

"Thanks, Raini, you're the best !"

"I'll sleep on the couch don't worry, goodnight !"

"Goodnight."

I headed upstairs, when my head hit my pillow, I drifted to sleep without thinking about what had happened today,

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining and I closed my eyes at the sudden bright, I got up and I saw that Rosie and Raini were already gone, I checked the clock, it was 12am, I went downstairs and smiled when I'll see Ross prepairing breakfast, but my smile faded quickly when I remembered the events from last night, Ross had left us because of me, my selfish self,

One tear, then two fell on the floor,

I looked up and saw a silhouette at the window, he was pointing a gun at me through the window, telling me to open the door, I shook my head no, and he shoot in the window, I laid myself on the ground, the guy came to me and grabbed my arm, before leaving a note on the counter,

"Nice to see you again, my dear Laura !"

I looked up at him and froze, he brought me outside as he threw my painful body in the back of his van, tying my hands and legs and putting a cloth on my mouth all I could see was my house going away from my sight before sinking into darkness,

_No it couldn't be... Ross, please I need you..._

* * *

**Oh no, someone kidnapped Laura ! Is she going to be all right ? Find out in the next chapter of Forget About You**

**15 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**You're amazing ! 3333**


	8. Ross feels alone

**Helloooooo ! Sorry for the wait but I was kinda busy with school, baby-sitting and whatever xD Here is the 7th chapter, woah ! We're near the end, my dear readers :'(. Thanks a lot for your support, I wasn't expecting this fanfic to earn a lot of review ! 81 reviews woah ! I'd like to be at 100 *0*.  
I love you guys 3333 Hope that you'll love this chapter :). **

**/!\ Sex scene in that chapter /!\**

* * *

**ROSS POV**

I can't believe what Laura did to me, to us... If I see that asshole once again, I'll kick his butt ! I drove without knowing where I should go to. Then I realized that I was in Rain & Calum's street, I decided to see them, I knocked on the door and Raini opened it,

"Oh hey Ross ! What are you doing here so late ?"

"Well... Can I come in ? I need to talk to you..."

"Of course"

She let me come in and we sat on the couch, she was looking at me with anxiety which made me feel nervous more than I already was,

"What's wrong ? You seem to be... lost ?"

"Laura..."

"No ? What did she do ? What happened?"

I gritted my teeth as I hit my knee with a punch, now feeling angry at Laura's recent behaviour,

"She had faked her amnesia..."

Raini brought a hand to her mouth, looking extremely shocked, even if she was Laura's bestfriend she wasn't expecting Laura to lie on it,

"Why that ?"

"Well it's better for her to tell you, saying this makes me sick..."

Calum entered the room and looked at me, confused,

"Hey, bro, what's the matter ?"

"Laura faked her amnesia..."

"Damn... Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, no... Well thanks for listening but I think I should go..."

"You can stay if you wa-"

"Thanks Raini, but I think you should call Laura and see her, I need some time to think about this situation, well see you later..."

"We respect your choice, pal ! You can always count on us !"

I smiled a little and I left their house, I went into my car and think that I should sleep,

To my ancient house ? No way, I don't want to talk...

To my new house ? No, I don't want to talk to Laura at this moment

Well I guess I should stay at a hotel, I found an hotel and signed myself in, the receptionnist who is an old woman looked at me as if she knew me,

"Wait... Are you this guy from the new TV Show on ABC Family ?"

"Yeah, that's me..."

"Can you sign my bo-"

"Sorry Mrs., but I'm very tired and I really really want to sleep... Next time, huh ?"

"Oh excuse me, here is your key ! Enjoy your night at "Blue Palace", Sir !"

"Blue Palace"... I think that place reminded me of something... Right ! We have to sleep in that hotel, when we were doing a promo in Los Angeles, such a good night...

Laura and I were dating at this time, we had to share a room together and things were getting a little hot... I was heading to my room and I laid on the bed as the memories came to my mind,

6 years ago when I had my first handjob from her, it was magical !

_FLASHBACK_

_Laura was looking around the room as I looked at her, lovingly, we have been dating for more than 2 months now, and it was the first night we have to spend together, and I thought it wouldn't be easy with her in the bed by my side, _

"_Ross ?"_

"_Yeah ?"_

_She was looking at her feet, blushing, what was she thinking about ?_

"_Do you realize that it's our first night together ?"_

_I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed a little,_

"_Yeah I know..." I looked at her with wide eyes, "Do you want me to sleep on the couch ?"_

"_No I want you to sleep with me..."_

_I gulped as I saw her eyes shining with desire, I cleared my throat and stood up,_

"_I- I'm going to the bathroom !"_

_I entered the bathroom, in order to undress myself, but leaving me in my boxers like usual, I'm wondering how Laura will be dressed... _

_I opened the door to see Laura lying on the bed in what looked like a nightgown, a red one..._

_She was watching TV and when her eyes lend on me, she looked at me with her mouth hang open, _

"_Like what you see ?"_

_She looked at my face and blushed a deep crimson red,_

"_Oh hey !"_

_I came to her side on the bed, and I can't stop looking at her body, I shook my head and watched the TV, she put her head on my shoulder, and I shivered,_

"_Hey, beautiful..."_

"_Laura?"_

_She turned off the Television and sat on my lap, where our cores were touching, I groaned as she began to grind into me,_

"_Laur... Damn..." _

_She lifted herself up a little and went to grab my desire from my boxer, taking my pants off,_

"_What are you- Fuck !"_

"_Make yourself comfortable, babe..."_

That night, Laura was on fire and I missed these naughty sides of her, I was now grabbing my hard member from these memories, pants and boxer were at my waist but only my cock was out,

_She began to pump it up and down, while I was gripping the sheets and biting my lip from letting out loud moans, _

I was now pumping my cock up and down, as the memories of this night came to my mind, I was painfully hard, and I was obliged to take care of it by myself, I closed my eyes as I groan in pleasure, imagining Laura pumping my cock up and down as she did that night,

"_Wow, Ross, you're so big... Do you like it ?"_

"_Fuck yes, I love it Laura ! Don't you fucking dare to stop..."_

_I saw her licking her lips, she wouldn't, right ? I sighed in relief when she went to kiss me, of course one day I would love her to suck it but for now I'm just enjoying the moment,_

I kept on speeding up the pace, pre-cum starting to ooze as my breathing became erratic,

"_I think that you love it very much, Rossy !"_

_I nodded, closing my eyes, as I felt her recolting some of my pre-cum to use it as a lubricant, _

"_Your cock is very pretty... All of your body parts are very pretty..."_

_She sped up the pace as I moaned her name, wanting for more, I felt a familiar knot in my stomach and the next thing I knew is that I had cum in her hand, and on her cheek, _

"_So-Sorry !"_

_My heart skipped a beat when I saw her slipping her finger on her cheek and putting it in her mouth, it was the best handjob ever that night, after that I cleaned myself up and she slept in my arms,_

I was panting heavily on that hotel bed, cum all over my stomach and over my right hand as I looked at the ceiling,

_Damn..._

I cleaned my stomach up with a towel, they should ask questions about the towel, but I don't care... I tried to stay asleep but failed at it,

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked at my stomach to see my cock awaken once again after that wild dream I had made of Laura and I, I put it in my boxer and rearranged myself, I looked over at the I.D. who was Raini, what happened ? I smiled as I thought that Raini was like my mom, she hated to see Laura and I fighting...

I picked up the phone,

"Hello ?"

"ROSS ! Come here quick !"

"Where ?"

"At your place !"

"Uh, why ?"

"JUST DO IT !"

"Fine I'll be there in 15"

I hung up, frowning, _What had happened to Laura ?_

I left the room and when to the reception of the hotel, I signed in and paid my night, while ignoring the receptionnist's comments on the TV Show, my wife needed me ! I went into my car and drove to 'my' place, there was a police officer and Raini crying, the kitchen's window was broken and so was the front door,

"ROSS !"

"Hey Raini ! What's wrong ?"

"Laura got kidnapped !"

"WHAT ? And Rosie ? Where is she ?"

"Don't worry about that she's at kindergarden, someone left you a note, that someone was spying on you, there were hidden cameras in your rooms, and microphones"

I looked at Raini as she handed me the 'note'

_Hello dear Ross,_

_I have taken your little sexy wife with me, I told her to not say anything to you, and now she'll pay the price, I don't like when I'm betrayed. You're probably wondering where we are, huh ? Not gonna tell you that ! Don't worry, we'll come to you soon, I'll enjoy your little wife's body, hmmm..._

_Well be prepared, _

_J.M._

I teared this note up as I knelt, Raini putting her hand on my back,

"SON OF A BITCH !"

Hours passed by and we hadn't news from Laura, I was beginning to feel desesperate, I let Rosie at Raini's house, because I had said that Laura and I were going to a party, only reserved for adults, I was pacing up and down in the house, I had to pay the damages for the door and the window, but they had replaced them,

Suddenly, I heard a crack from upstairs, I took a guitar in order to protect myself, I turned around because I felt a presence behind me but I guess I was being paranoid, I sighed and put my guitar down, I shouldn't have, cause I was hit hard behind the head, sinking into darkness,

_Laura... Rosie...Sorry..._

* * *

**Oh no, Ross ! Is he going to be alright ? To find out, read the next chapter of FAY ! **

**10 reviews for the next chapter ;)**


End file.
